Family of God's Gift
God's Gift's backstory involves the loss of his family, at his sister's wedding. Although there's small detail of his family, the introduction of the game visualizes God's Gift, holding hands with his sister and mother, with his to be mother-in-law on the left side of the screen. However the image is shown only at an instant, and neither is it clarified of which members of the scene are who. G.G's Sister Not much is known about God's Gift's sister, other than she is the older sibling and died in sacrifice of her brother and that this happened on her wedding day. Neither is it ever mentioned of who she'd marry. As for her appearance; there is for only an instant, an image of her, who is most likely the girl who appears with a red scarf. She has white/silver hair, wearing a red scarf around her neck and what appears to be a poncho, resting on her shoudlers. She wears a white jacket, similar to a labcoat, moreover, the cuff of her shirt is black-alike to the school uniform God's Gift wears. This suggests that she was in fact, wearing school uniform-and this was showing a scene before the wedding disaster. Just as little is known of who she is, there isn't much information in the game to provide knowledge of what she's like. Although, there's a certainty that she has a deep regard for her little brother to cause her actions to be put in sacrifice at her own wedding. G.G's mother In one of the bonding events, God's Gift mentioned of his mothers cooking to Torri. Stating that she used siglett herbs to make soup. Other than that, nothing else is known about her; apart from the fact that she too would've been a victim and died at her daughters wedding. However, God's Gift has never mentioned about his father-neither is he visible on the intro cut scene. Either, there was a divorce, G.G decided not to mention of him; or that his father might've already passed away. Other Relatives These only apply to bond event endings. Isana Although Fuuko's ending is only an option as an ending-by players choice-God's Gift is seen to have had a daughter with Fuuko, who's named Isana-after a 'good swimmer'. Isana is shown to be nervous about the water, but relaxes when her mother settles her. Isana possibly has a withdrawn or shy personality, because of her first anxiety of the water. However, since she's technically young, this remains uncertain. In appearance, she has light blue hair, similar to Serina's and is styled in a bob cut. However, her eye colour is unknown, since her face is not visible but it's likely to be a similar eye colour to Fuuko or G.G. Members of Feene's family In Feene's ending, there's an image of God's Gift, Feene and stray with Feene's family members. However, strangely the appearance in family members have more alikeness to God's Gift appearance than Feene, since they have silvery hair. Regardless, since Feene gets married to God's Gift; these family members become his relatives. Nazuna and Chlotz In both Serina's ending and Chloe's, they both have siblings-meaning that potentially Nazuna and Chlotz are then brother-in-law/sister-in-law. However, because there's no mention in marriage, it's unlikey. Only, one of Serina's bonding events hinted a chance in marriage, so there's more chance that Nazuna becomes G.G's sister-in-law. Category:God's Gift Category:Older sister Category:Relatives